knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragnarok
“A gift from the Divine Dragon Queen. For Callum.” —In-game description, Destiny Akardos. Ragnarok (ラグナロク Ragunaroku) lit. Great Bear Sword '''or ''Magnum Ursus'' is a divine Sword that appears in the Akardos Series and KvD: Legends Awakening. Ragnarok is the first important sword in the franchise and, in its multiple appearances, has proven to be a pivotal weapon for slaying the main antagonists of the games it exists in. The original blade has been wielded by five known individuals while the one that appears in Emblem Eternal and Echoes has been wielded by two known individuals. Profile War of Shadows During the war against the Degenerated Dragons, the leader of the Divine Dragons of Flames, Solaris created weapons from their own fangs, one became the base for the Arcane Emblem which was used to seal the degenerated dragons in the Dragon's Gate, the other was forged into the Ragnarok due to its origin from a Divine Dragon's fang, it has the power to slay Dragons of any form. When Rhagra, the former guardian of the Dragon's altar led Roskinsians to war with humanity, Ragnarok was given by Gotoh to the hero Anria to defeat the Rhagra and halt the Roskinsian's reign of tyranny. After Anria defeated Rhagra, he founded the Kingdom of Yledra where the blade was held and passed down the royal lineage until it was stolen by King Jader of Garda after the death of Cornelius. Sometime after, Garus stole the blade from Garda in hopes of using it as leverage over the revived Rhagra. The prince of Yledra, Callum, eventually defeats King Jader in hopes of recovering the blade, but learns that Garus currently had it in his possession. Garus is eventually killed by a member of Callum's army using the Starlight spell, allowing Callum to reclaim the blade and use it to eventually defeat Rhagra once more. In KvD: Destiny Akardos, it is possible for Callum to procure a weaker version of the Ragnarok from Nagi. While the origins of this version are unknown, it is probable that it was forged from one of Nagi's own fangs. In addition to being weaker than the original, this version of Ragnarok is also significantly heavier. Emblem Eternal/Echoes: Before Darna left the continent of Achardos with his younger sister Melia, the exiled Divine Dragon was given a sword created from one of Solaris's fangs in the event that he and Melia had lost control of themselves and degenerated; this sword was the Ragnarok. The Ronaxian Ragnarok is different from the one that Callum used, since Melia described it as the "one and only godslaying sword" made by the king of the Dragon Tribe. Thousands of years later, witnessing the corruption brought about by reliance on the gods and foreseeing that their descent into insanity would destroy Ronaxe, Emperor Rudolf of Lycia requests the blade from Darna himself to seal away Melia. Melia is eventually sealed within the sword, giving it the power to slay monsters created by Darna. However, Melia manages to also seal the Ragnarok away from human use so that they could not use the blade against Darna, only relinquishing control of it to Varg after he proved humanity could survive without the gods. By the power of Melia's Turnwheel, phantom versions of Callum and Eleanore can be summoned, both of which come pre-equipped with their respective versions of the Ragnarok. KvD: Legends Awakening In the 2000 years since Callum originally wielded the Achardian Ragnarok to end the War of Shadows, the blade was presumably continuously passed down through Callum's lineage. Eventually, the blade was wielded by a nameless warrior who used the Ragnarok and the Arcane Emblem to combat the Titan Hydra Dragon, Garuga who tried to bring the world to ruin. Solaris, who may or not be the original, blessed the blade when the warrior performed the Solar Awakening ritual, allowing him to seal the Titan Hydra Dragon for 1000 years. Unfortunately the destruction he caused forced the continent to rebuild anew and many new nations sprung up from the ashes. The warrior, known as the First Exalt, eventually established the Halidom of Delyra with the Ragnarok and the Arcane Emblem as its national treasures. During the events of Legends Awakening, the Ragnarok, known as the '''Sealed Blade Ragnarok (封剣ファルシオン Fūken ragnaroku) in the Japanese version of the game, is currently wielded by Sokara, prince of Delyra. Sokara utilizes the blade throughout Legend Awakening's storyline. Two years after the end of the Delyra-Gudora war, trouble stirs not only from the impending war with Fonaxe, but the threat of the resurrection of Garuga by the Garugi and its leader Krotos. Although Garuga is eventually resurrected, the five Gemstones are gathered and brought to Mount Destiny, the holiest location of Solaris's influence, allowing Sokara to perform the Solar Awakening, transforming the blade into the Exalted Ragnarok (神剣ファルシオン Shinken ragnaroku, lit. Divine Sword Ragnarok). With the Ragnarok at full strength, Sokara is able to defeat Garuga. Depending on the choice of the Avatar, either Sokara seals Garuga for another 1000 years using the Ragnarok or the Avatar destroys Garuga forever themselves. In the alternate future, the blade is used by Sokara until he is betrayed by a close ally. The blade eventually makes its way into the hands of Eleanore Kendora. It is hinted in the Vision of Yesterday chapters and in some of Kendora's supports that she performed the Solar Awakening ritual, but did not have all five Gemstones in the Arcane Emblem, thus the blade was unable to unlock its full power. With the destruction of her future imminent, Soalris sent Lunaria and the children of the Shepherds into the past to prevent this ruinous future. Kendora brought back her Analogue Ragnarok (裏剣ファルシオン Uraken ragnaroku, lit. Secret Sword Ragnarok) to save her father and prevent her doomed future. While her version of the Ragnarok has more power than Sokara's Ragnarok in its base form and can harm Garuga more than most conventional weapons, it does not have the same power and appearance as the Exalted Ragnarok, thus not able to seal Garuga. In the Vision of Yesterday DLC trilogy, Garuga has nearly destroyed the world, but the children of Legends Awakening desperately gather the five Gemstones in order to give Eleanore the power to seal Garuga. Thanks to the efforts of the Shepherds summoned from another timeline by their world's Solaris, all twelve children eventually reach Delyrus with all five Gemstones in hand. Though Garuga gloats that he killed Lady Elni and defiled Mount Destiny, preventing Kendora from performing the Solar Awakening, Elni appears as a spirit. She announces that she has taken over the role of Solaris for that world and that Eleanore can perform the ritual in Delyrus as Garuga's defilement of Mount Destiny and leaving Elni's corpse in Delyrus has caused the capital to become the holiest location of Solaris's influence. After acknowledging Kendora's resolve during her Solar Awakening, the Ragnarok unlocks its full strength and finally seals Garuga for another 1000 years. After 2000 years, the blade has changed in appearance drastically. The discrepancy in its appearance across time is explained by Eleanore in her supports with Galen. The hilt (along with the entirety of the Shield of Seals) has gone through repeated breakages and re-forgings over the centuries. Only the blade of Ragnarok has survived the test of time as it never rusts nor dulls. According to Kendora's supports with her sibling, the sword is very particular to who can wield it. Only a member of the Delyran royal family can wield it and even then, not all members of the Delyran royal family can wield it. The blade is dull in the hands of an unworthy warrior and cannot cut even a block of wood. It is revealed at the end of her sibling support that her sibling has been accepted by the blade as a potential wielder, though neither she nor they know of it. Regardless of this revelation, no version of the Ragnarok can be wielded by anyone aside from Sokara, Eleanore, and an Einyerhar Callum. Swords of Fate: The Ragnarok, in its Akardos series and Legends Awakening forms, returns in Swords of Fate. They are weapons that are only used by scanning Sapphios of Callum and Eleanore respectively. Both are bound to Callum and Eleanore's inventories and cannot be removed from them. Also when Sokara reappears in the Before Legends Awakening Xenologue, he uses the same Ragnarok he used in Legends Awakening. Sokara's Ragnarok is completely unobtainable. KvD: Heroes The Ragnarok returns as the Naga Ragnarok, a rare Ragnarok blade that has higher stats than the Naga Agila. This blade can be obtainable in the Wii U remake of Legends Awakening where in the Infinite Regalia (Data Regalia) chapters, you have to defeat the 12 Shepherd Children in their Data selves using Rubio. Once you get past Data Eleanore Kendora, you will get prized with the Naga Ragnarok. Weapon Stats: Destiny Akardos: (((Missing Table))) Emblem Eternal: (((Missing Table))) Legends Awakening: (((Missing Table))) Swords of Fate: (((Missing Table))) KvD: Heroes (((Missing Table))) KvD: Echoes (((Missing Table))) American Mirage Sessions #KvD: (((Missing Table))) Item Locations: Destiny Akardos Original version Nagi's version Emblem Eternal Legends Awakening Sealed version Analogue version Exalted version (Brave version) Swords of Fate Normal version Analogue version KvD: Heroes Trivia: * On the hilt of and blade of Ragnarok is written in Seivati for: Stormfang/ Solaris/ Ragnarok= One Victory. * Nicknames for the Ragnarok are Stormbreaker, Lightblade of Eternal Hope. * The latin name for this sword is Magnum Ursus. * To commemorate the launching of Destiny Akardos, Sapphire Games Ltd. had an actual sword forged in the likeness of the Ragnarok. * During Cornelius's fight with Garus in the KvD OVA, the Ragnarok is depicted as twice its original size, in stark contrast with the OVA's VHS cover and its appearance in the games themselves. * In both Destiny Akardos and Emblem Eternal, Callum displays no unique animations while wielding the Ragnarok. * In its Solar Awakening manifestation, the markings on the Ragnarok read "Sniamer llits erutuf eht tsol si esle lla nehw", which, when reversed, is "When all else is lost the future still remains". * In Legends Awakening, a green glow fills up the Triquetra in the sword during certain points in the story, although the reason for this is not revealed. It has been theorised that this phenomenon occurs each time history is rewritten. * In Legends Awakening, despite the Analogue version being the same one as Sokara's (as Kendora inherited it upon his death in the future), he cannot wield it. * In Legends Awakening, even after recruiting Eleanore, the Analogue Ragnarok's description still reads "Callum only". * In Swords of Fate, both the Classic and Analogue Ragnaroks each have a weaker replica that can be wielded by anyone. They are called Callum's Spatha and Eleanore's Estoc. * In KvD: Heroes, Ragnarok is the only weapon to have different models depending on the user. * Ragnarok is the only legendary weapon that has more than one in existence, as a second Ragnarok was given to Darna in Ronaxe. * Strangely enough, in Echoes, despite how Callum's Exalted Ragnarok can be used to defeat Darna like Varg's Ragnarok can, Eleanore's Analogue Ragnarok cannot do the same, despite being the very same Ragnarok that Callum uses. * This is likely due to Analogue Ragnarok not having its full power released due to Kendora having performed a partial Solar Awakening, whereas Callum's Exalted Ragnarok already holds Ragnarok's full might. * The legendary blade has been promoted as a Red Bubble design according to Robin Ward. * In DDH! Star Shepherds!, ''Ragnarok is known as "Falkuma" albeit "Fal" short for "Falchion" and "Kuma" Japanese for "Bear" lit. ''King Bear's Falchion. Gallery: Ragnarok (DA) pose 1.jpeg|Concept artwork for Ragnarok (Destiny Akardos ver.) Ragnarok (DA ver).png|Weapon poster for Ragnarok (DA ver.) Ragnarok (LA versrion).png|Weapon poster for Ragnarok (LA version.) Ragnarok 2.JPG|Personal poster for Ragnarok Ragnarok bear hilts.jpg|Ragnarok Bear hilts Eleanore's Ragnarok.png|Concept art for Eleanore's Ragnarok Naga Ragnarok.png|Naga Ragnarok (KvD Heroes) Exalted_Ragnarok_(KvD 13).png|Sokara wielding the Ragnarok (Brave version) Eleanore Ragnarok (KvD 13).PNG|Eleanore wielding the Ragnarok Eleanore Ragnarok 2 (KvD 14).PNG|Eleanore's Battle pose in Swords of Fate Ragnarok Emblem.svg|Official Emblem for Ragnarok Dual Ragnaroks.PNG|Sokara and Eleanore's Ragnaroks crossbladed Dual Ragnaroks with words.v3.PNG|Official shirt design from Red Bubble Category:Weapons